This invention relates to the use of thermoplastic liners within pipe lines, either initially or as a repair, for protecting the internal walls from deterioration. For deteriorated or damaged piping, the liner restores the fluid transporting capability of the piping and prevents further interior deterioration. One such liner for protecting the interior of pipe is taught by French Pat. No. 25 03622 dated Oct. 15, 1982.
It is a general object of this invention to provide methods and apparatus for the manufacture of a deformed tube product useful as pipe liners of the type disclosed in the Laurent patent as well as apparatus and methods for inserting the pipe liner within the pipe.